Origin of Samurai X
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: Starts just before Can of Worms- Nya stumbles upon the idea of becoming the Samurai X, see how she gets her start on becoming the ninja's greats competition. (Ends just before she fights the boys and Kai finds out)
1. Samurai Extreme?

Nya let out a loud sigh. There they went, off to save the day or do something important; leaving her behind to mind the ship or to look after Lloyd. Wu went off into the city and she stared blankly at her radar screen. Of course nothing new would show up for a while being the boys were handling things just like they always did.

"Nya!" The black haired girl let out a quiet sigh when she heard Lloyd call for her. "I'm bored, will you play with me?" the blonde looked up.

She shook her head, "No Lloyd… I really do not feel like playing Super Rumble Fighters again…" Lloyd went to open his mouth, "or Sitar Legends, Hero's Duty… or anything else I've been dragged into playing a hundred times…" she turned back to her monitor.

"Well do you wanna play this new one?" Lloyd meekly hid behind a game case.

Her brown eyes flicked to the cover and she raised an eyebrow, "Samurai Extreme?" she spied the game rating in the corner. "It's rated M…" she eyed the green eyed mischief maker.

"I could play it with adult super vision!" he folded his arms and puffed.

"No Lloyd! You gotta wait until you're older to play this kind of stuff!" Nya plucked the case from Lloyd's smaller hands.

"HEY!" he hopped, trying to take it back from her angrily.

"No!" Nya got up and walked away, "Go play something made for kids!" she pointed to the door.

Lloyd angrily stomped out of the room. The brown eyed girl looked down with curiosity. "Samurai… huh?" she smiled seeing on the back it was a girl who was the main hero in the game, "Well there's something you don't see everyday…"

Nya of course knew that back in the older days, there were female ninja; Kunoichi, and lady Samurai. "Why can't there be any more women who save the day like this in real life anymore?" she chewed on the inside of her bottom lip thoughtfully. "I could make all of the armor and more…" she pondered aloud.

She set the game case down and snuck away from the docked ship in Scatter Canyon with a bit of a smile on her face, "I know just where to set up shop too…" she ran around some of the rock pillars and found the ancient skeleton.

Nya had stumbled across a hidden cavern underneath more than a week ago. "I could make this a base…" she smiled. "I could do anything Kai and the boys can!" she rubbed her hands together. "I can make a mech suit… and all sorts of gadgets!" she hopped a little with excitement.

She then stopped and covered her mouth, "But… what would I call myself? I wouldn't want the guys to know it was me…" she leaned against the cave wall. The perked up remembering the game cover, "Hehe… why not call myself Samurai X?" she asked herself. "And this will be my lair!"

The girl in red surveyed her dank chamber, "I could use all the scrap pieces from back home… some left over repair pieces from the Bounty…" she stopped, she'd still need more materials, "And I can get the rest from Ed and Edna's scrap yard…"

She was sure they would be more than happy to give her stuff, but for what she wouldn't say.

Nya walked out to the mouth of the hidden cave, "Just wait until they get a load of the Samurai X… I'm more than their pilot… and more than just a girl… and I'll show them by beating them at their own Serpentine huntin' game!" she put her hands on her hips and laughed to herself, "They won't even see me coming".

**Just a short story about my idea how Nya would start making her persona and lair :) Guess it takes place not too long after Never Trust a Snake... definitely before Can of Worms. **

**Thanks for reading**

**~Mar**


	2. Scrap Yard

Nya looked back at her blueprints and nodded, standing up. "I think that'll do it for the skeletal structure," she grabbed a pair of metal rods and shook it to test the sturdiness. Everything held together so she took off her goggles and apron and stowed them away with the blowtorch and wrench.

"Getting late…" she hoped that the guys weren't back yet. It would look pretty bad if she was found gone.

They were just climbing aboard when she made her way into their kitchen. It was her turn to cook and Nya was afraid she had been gone for too long. She tried to make like she was working for several minutes but she fumbled in tying her apron on.

"Hey sis!" Kai walked in first, "So, dinner ready yet?" He rubbed his hands together, stomach growling along with the others. "We just kicked a bunch of Hypnobrai butts!" he almost gloated to her. "And then I ttally beat Cole's score at the arcade…"

"I still say you cheated!" The black ninja shouted from the other room angrily. "No way someone could fire that man punches in a round!"

Nya sighed and looked back, swallowing, "No Kai… I just got started not too long ago…" she opened the oven and slid a tray in and set the timer, getting a big pot out.

"Wait? You didn't even start?" Lloyd whined obnoxiously.

Nya rolled her brown eyes and opened their small oven up, "Sorry… I lost myself in what I was doing". She wasn't lying.

"I'll help," Zane offered happily.

"Thanks Zane!" she smiled when he put on the other apron. "I was gonna make a stew with those store bought and bake crescents," she looked through the oven window to make sure they wouldn't be burned.

The white ninja nodded and looked over curiously at the black haired girl, "So… what were you doing today while we were out anyways? It's rather unlike you to lose track of time…"

She straightened up a little, "Oh…" she paused for a minute, "I was cleaning up my room and… looking over maps and stuff…" she covered. "Nothing special…"

Zane or anybody stopped questioning her about what she was doing to her relief. As normal, they all ran off to play some videogames as soon as they inhaled dinner. Wu retired to his own room and Nya was able to escape the Bounty.

It was just before sunset, so she could make it there and back to the scrap yard in no time. "Good thing we dock so close to them…" she muttered to herself as she wiped her sweaty forehead from her jog. "Hello?"She poked her head into the trailer. "Mr. and Mrs. Walker? It's me; Nya!"

"Nya?" the black haired girl smiled when Edna came out. "Good to see you dear! Are the others here as well?" she looked behind her.

"No," she laughed, "Just me…" she hugged the older woman. She then bit her lip, "Do you guys have any metal scraps and… stuff I could use for robots or… do you have any rope lights?"

"EDNA! Who is it!?" the familiar voice shouted from the back of the trailer.

The brunette woman frowned and looked back. "Nya dear!" Ed walked out into the tiny living room to see it so. "She needs some stuff, think ya can help her out and take her round back?"

"Sure thing! Come on," Ed finished wiping his oily hands off on the dishrag and walked out the front door, happily inviting Nya around back with him to where most of the scrap was being organized in crates.

"I'd like to get back before dark… kind of in a rush," the brown eyed girl started poking around and cautiously looked up at the darkening sky. "Sorry if this is an inconvenience…"

Ed frowned, "Not at all dear, you're always welcome here… what do ya need this for anyways?"

Nya waited a few moments before deciding to answer, pretending to examine a sheet of metal, "Well… I'm working on… a couple of personal project… do ya think you can hook me up with more stuff for gadgets and weapons as I need them?"

Ed raised an eyebrow, "Well yes… but… I reckon Jay and the boys don't know about it then…"

"Oh yea," Nya laughed. "I don't want them to know… yet," she would eventually tell them, maybe after she beat their butts a few times for laughs.

Ed nodded and smiled, "Well then I suppose we can make it our little secret for you," he winked. "And I can drive you back if you want".

"Thanks so much Mr. Walker," Nya smiled and started digging through the scrap boxes with him.

**I never really wrote for Ed and Edna before, but I enjoyed writing them in this one :) I like to think she and Jay's parents have a great relationship even before they 'dated'. **

**I spent the past two days writing this one and tweaking it. I wanted her to be shown being treated as just a 'girl' to the boys and the one who mainly cooks for them. She of course is like in her mind "Watch out you little dorks! I'll show you up so hard you will regret ever discounting me!" **

**Thanks for reading :) **

**~Mar**


	3. Almost Caught

The newly formed armor was resting on the rack, cooling off all the way as the girl in red finished the exterior plates on her mech suit.

Her new lair was coming along nicely, she managed to make an entrance that opened and closed with the press of a button and the interior lighting and generator was starting to work perfectly now. Her bracelet beeped and she took her welding mask off with a heavy sigh.

"Is it four o'clock already?" she groaned, throwing down her wrench and went to wash her hands in her slop sink. "Amazing what a week's worth of work will look like," she yawned. "I think I'm pulling too many all nighters with this stuff…" she wiped her eyes.

Her armor was done though so she picked it up and carried it back to the Bounty where, as normal, the boys were pounding away on their game controllers, blowing off steam. She tried to carry the bag of armor over her back so it would clack less with not much success.

"Nya! That you?" Kai shouted, not looking back but hearing the clang of the armor.

"Yea!" She struggled to say it normal, dragging her heavy armor along. She made it to her room and locked the door until she could hide it all, good thing the boys never came into her room. "Better try it on…"

Nya strapped the chest plate and arms on and pulled her boots on. She looked at her warped reflecting on the dark metal on her helmet and let out a short breath. "I'll be a great Samurai and make ya proud dad…" she smiled a little. "I'll use every ounce of knowledge you gave me into good works… maybe I can help make a difference in this world."

She placed the helmet over her short, black hair and adjusted her electronic modifications for scopes and night vision. "Perfect…" she smiled. She pressed a button on her mask piece, "This working?"

Her high voice was tweaked to sound deeper and robotic like and she chuckled listening to her new voice, "Even better!"

A loud banging was on her door and the knob twisted, trying to open it. She nearly had a heart attack when it happened. "NYA!" Jay shouted from the other side.

"What!?" She paled when she heard it in her tweaked voice.

"Uh… you okay?" Jay frowned in the surprise on the other side of the door, putting his ear up to the thin door.

Nya quickly pulled off the mask and helmet, "Ahem… uh, what is it? I'm fine," she chuckled.

"Okay… well… we're going out to that little noodle place for dinner, are you gonna come?" Jay's hands fidgeted together.

"Of course! I'll be right there!" she threw off her armor and hid it behind her dressing screen; one place no one would dare to touch. She pulled off her regular red dress, now damp with her own sweat. "Well, at least I saved myself that time…" She changed into a tee shirt and jeans.

She unlocked the door and left with Jay.

**So everything starting to come together! I plan on ding several chapters about bagging some Serpentine ;) **

**Thanks for reading :) **

**~Mar**


	4. Out

Nya was proud of herself that she had a little fan club going in the city. She found it rather amusing it was all of young girls who thought of her as "The Handsome Samurai X".

She did give the boys a real run for their money though. She could barely keep track of all the Serpentine she caught. The boys were rather surprised that she suddenly kept showing up claiming that they "Just missed him".

Boy oh boy, those boys were dumber than they looked it seemed. She was surprised not even Zane could catch on. Wu had already found out though but he promised not to tell.

The black haired girl dropped her box of supplies on the floor of the cave and stretched her back with a loud yawn. "This is starting to get harder than I thought… beating the boys, working on my lair… fixing that stupid suit…" she narrowed her eyes at the mech sitting against the wall. "One day the jet is gonna burn out on me…"

She looked at her box of supplies and the lair around her, "But I should focus on my plan for the cave…" she waved off fixing her suit. "I'm sure it'll be fine for a few more days".

When Nya got back up to the Bounty, the boys were nowhere to be found. "Sensei? Where did they go?" she looked over as Wu walked past the doorway.

"They went to hunt Lloyd down…" the old man looked at her. "I hope they can find him…"

"I do too sir…" Nya nodded. He continued on and she clicked her teeth together. She'd have time to go on the hunt again right?

She strapped on her armor and hooked into the mech, ready to go out and show up the guys again.

**This is the last chapter because my ideas are running a tad dry... I also changed the title of this XD IF you have any better names for a chapter title, please, suggest all you like XD **

**~Mar**


End file.
